Pas folle la guêpe
by EmmaTook
Summary: Dean n'est pas fou. Ou peut-être que si. En tout cas, il est à deux doigts de craquer. Si seulement Sam le lâchait... /!\WINCEST/!\ *spoiler S05E11* Rating T pour le langage (et les allusions)


**Note de l'auteur : Bonjour! Je prends une pause dans toute ma vie pour écrire un petit truc, et je me retrouve avec... avec... avec _CA_! Ne le prenez pas au premier degré, sérieusement, je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire, ça a été mon petit défouloir, et j'espère que cela vous divertira autant. /!\WINCEST/!\ /!\SPOILERS/!\ Pour vous resituer, nous sommes à l'épisode 11 de la cinquième saison, quand Sam et Dean se retrouvent dans un hôpital ****psychiatrique, et deviennent carrément timbrés. Il y a une scène, où Sam est complètement shooté, et je l'ai trouvée tellement PDE que j'ai sautillé sur ma chaise pendant trois quarts d'heure. Aïe. Allez, bonne lecture! Et excusez le titre pourri.**

* * *

**Pas folle la guêpe**

Dean longeait le long mur blanc, ses chaussures sombres claquant contre le sol froid. Tac, tac, tac, tac. Il ne voyait pas les gens qu'il croisait, pour lui, ils n'étaient que des corps, sans identité, sans âme. Des petits détails qui obstruaient son chemin. Il regardait droit devant, sans même cligner des yeux. Seule la porte bleue lui importait. La porte bleue et ces phrases qui résonnaient dans sa tête, au même rythme que ses pas. _Tac_. Ce n'était pas le docteur. _Tac_. Ce n'était pas lui. _Tac_. Sammy avait été renvoyé dans sa terrible chambre impersonnelle. _Tac_. Son infirmière était diablement sexy. Bon, ce n'était pas le docteur. Mais qui alors? Après quelques secondes -qui lui parurent une éternité en enfer, il atteignit finalement la porte. Sa main accrocha la poignée, il la tourna, d'abord dans le mauvais sens. _Foutue porte!_ Il l'ouvrit, plongea dans la pièce. Il referma derrière lui. Quand il se retourna, Dean remarqua immédiatement que les stores avaient été baissés, et que seuls quelques chanceux rayons de soleil parvenaient à se glisser à l'intérieur. Il oublia bien vite les futilités et pivota une nouvelle fois, se retrouvant face à son frère. Enfin, pas tout à fait puisque ce dernier était assis sur son lit, dos au mur, les jambes excessivement écartées. Dean trouva cela particulièrement indécent. Et indécemment sexy... attendez? Il avait réellement pensé ça? _N'importe quoi!_

"Tu vas bien?"

Il s'approcha du lit, glissant une main dans sa poche. Il nota le regard vague de son frère, sa gestuelle lente et imprécise. D'accord, ces _salauds_ de docteur l'avaient drogué.

"N-non" répondit Sam en secouant doucement la tête. Dean s'avança encore, les sourcils froncés. "Non... je vais bien. Je me sens... suuuuper bien".

Bien qu'il connût la réponse au préalable, Dean jugea tout de même bon de demander, en faisant papillonner ses yeux :

"T'ont-ils donné quelque chose?"

"Oh oui, oui, ils m'ont... _tout_ donné. C'est specta... spectatu... ctatulaire" Puis Sam lança un rire niais que Dean trouva adorable. Evidemment, il n'en montra pas une once. Faut pas déconner. Il se contenta de regarder ailleurs -et le _hasard_ fit que ses yeux tombèrent _malencontreusement_ sur les jambes lubriquement écartées de son frère. Il ne savait plus quoi faire, et il sentait la chaleur de son sang remonter jusqu'à ses pomettes.

"Tu as toujours eu l'alcool joyeux" affirma-t-il, en faisant passer son excita- bref- pour de la nostalgie.

C'était sans compter sur son imbécile de frère qui, subitement paniqué, lui agrippa le bras. Dean sentit son bas-ventre se déchirer. Agréablement. _Très_ agréablement. Il se dégoûtait vraiment, quel monstre était-il pour pouvoir ressentir une telle chose alors qu'il s'agissait de son frère? ... Non en fait il s'en foutait complètement. Parce que cette main là, serrée sur son avant-bras, il était persuadé qu'elle lui envoyait des petites décharges éléctriques, comme des appels, vous savez, et les gyrophares se trouvaient dans les yeux de son cadet. Sam l'incita donc à se baisser, et Dean se retrouva dans une drôle de position, le regard rivé dans celui de son vis-à-vis. _Et cette putain de main sur sa putain de peau sensible._

"Dean! Le docteur... Le docteur n'était pas la Wraith".

"Je sais. Je ne comprends pas, mais je l'ai vu dans le miroir, ce n'était _pas _humain".

"Eh bien tu vois des choses. Peu-peut-être, peut-être, peut-être que tu es fou" annonça Sam comme si cela relevait de la _normalité_.

"Je ne suis pas fou". C'était la guerre à l'intérieur de Dean. Une véritable implosion. Les flammes de son -trop _grand _et _contre nature_\- engouement se battant contre le gaz de l'incompréhension. A vrai dire, le feu commençait à sacrément gagner du terrain. Si seulement Sammy le lâchait.

"Nous sommes... Allez, je veux dire, tu as été au moins... à moitié fou depuis longtemps" bafouilla-t-il. "Depuis que tu es revenu de l'enfer, peut-être même avant... Mec, nous sommes dans un hôpital psychatrique." _Encore ce rire de pété du casque_. "Tu sais, peut-être que maintenant nous sommes réellement, pour de vrai... tarés".

Dean ne se sentait pas bien. Pas bien du tout. Tout ce doute aurait pu le faire vomir. Les médicaments ne devaient pas être totalement innoncents dans l'affaire, mais quand même. Non, il n'était pas fou. Enfin il aurait pu lui sortir une phrase qui aurait pué le cliché à dix kilomètres, du style : "hey, bien sûr que je suis fou, fous amoureux de toi", mais _merde_ on n'était pas dans les bisounours et puis de toute façon, Sam l'aurait toisé, les yeux ressortant presque de sa petite caboche, et aurait conclut par un "tu es définitivement atteint". A la place, il prit un air déterminé et dit :

"J'ai fait une erreur. C'est tout. Je trouverai cette chose".

"Hey, d'accord, d'accord..." murmura Sam d'une voix douce. Celle qu'on utilise pour consoler les amis en dépression. Mais il avait tout qui allait avec : le regard désolé, les sourcils à-demi relevés, la _putain de main qui se pose sur son épaule!_

Dean se retrouva coincé, toujours dans la même position étrange. Sa tête se tourna vers la main qui lui brûlait l'épaule. Et à ce moment, il sut que des petits bonhommes en impers roses tenant un parpapluie dansaient le madison dans son ventre. Sam qui répétait "d'accord" et "je sais" en couvant son frère des yeux l'incita à le regarder de nouveau. _Argh. _Et que faisait-il de l'espace personnel? Dean eut l'impression de disparaître dans un éclat de désir -ardent, brûlant, douloureux- lorsque la main impressionnante de Sammy commença à lui malaxer l'épaule.

"Hey, hey, c'est bon, regarde-moi, ça va aller... Parce que tu es mon frère".

Un éclair de culpabilité scinda son désir en deux. Mais dans une partie de son cerveau, Dean percevait une salle remplie d'anonymes et d'un capitaine qui criait "qui s'en fout?!" et après ça, toutes les mains se levaient. ... Ok. Est-ce qu'il était _réellement _en train de penser ça? Ok. Ok. Tout compte fait... il était _sûrement _cinglé. Et il fallait vraiment que Sam arrête de le tripoter parce qu'il n'allait pas tarder à laisser la folie, le feu, et les mecs qui avaient troqué leurs impers contre des tutus, prendre le contrôle de son corps. Et franchement, même Crowley n'aurait pas aimé voir ça. Quoique... Crowley pouvait être un véritable pervers quand il s'y mettait.

"Et je t'aime toujours".

Il était fichu. Sammy était toujours sincère quand il était saoul -ou shooté, dans le cas présent. Il le secoua, effectuant dans le même temps une grimace fière digne des plus grands navets du cinéma. Après une micro seconde, Sam lâcha l'épaule de Dean et attrapa son nez.

"Poup!"

Dean se jeta sur son frère. Il le dévora. Vraiment.

Non je plaisante.

Ou pas.

Mais dans tous les cas, ils en furent -très très très très très très- réjouis. Ah et au fait :

"Sammy! Ferme-moi ces jambes!"

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : Merci d'avoir survécu. Lu, pardon. Bon, je repars dans... mes choses à faire. *pleure toutes les larmes de son corps* *vous ploup le nez à la manière de Sam&amp;Dean***


End file.
